Legend Of The White Dragon RP Version
by HiddenAnimeCoveGang
Summary: Ray's been keeping secrets. Will his friends stand by him when they find out or will they ditch him?


We don't own Beyblades but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!!

(Characters and who plays them)

Ray – Cheetaramon

Kenny – Yami_Mokuba_Kaiba

Dizzi – Yami_Mokuba_Kaiba

Mystery Beyblader A.K.A Figure – Tikimon (Made up character name to be given in future chapter)

Mariah – Princess Serenity

Kai – Kai_Mr.Hann

Pedea – Pedea (Made up character)

Max – Princess Serenity

Tyson – Paladin

Kai's Grandfather – Tikimon

Elder - Cheetaramon

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

It is said that in times of need a great creature will arise to protect our world from evil. Other creatures like himself and a small group of human warriors will accompany him.

Dr. X, an evil scientist, has been working for three years to create a creature to help him in his quest to rule both the world of humans and the world of the Bit beasts. Very few people know about the world of the Bit Beasts. It is talked about in rumor and prophecy.

He has taken Bit beasts that he's captured and merged them together into one unstoppable creature. His only problem now is the tale of the White Dragon and it's powerful magic. He has decided to search for the Dragon and capture it to add his power to the creature he created.

Ray is still with the Blade Breakers but after the championships are over he tells them he is returning to Japan for a while. The others try to change his mind but he doesn't listen and returns to his old home. When he arrives at the village the elders are very angry with him and the White Tiger's Team want nothing to do with him, except Mariah.

________________________________________________________________________

Ray walks into the village where he was brought up and looks around to see what has changed... nothing much of course... He walks around and then starts to head for the High Elder's house.

 A set of eyes watch Ray from behind the bushes, "You can't hide forever," a figure mumbles silently smirking.

 Mariah walks from house to house following Ray silently.

 The figure notices Mariah following Ray as well and keeps a ways away from them both so that they do not see him.

 Ray turns around for a second and shrugs before entering the Elders cabin, 

"I'm hearing things..."

 The figure ducks behind a tree so Ray does not see him then sneaks behind the elders cabin to listen in on the conversation.

 Mariah cautiously looks through the window of the elders cabin, "Why'd Ray come back? Doesn't he know everyone is mad at him?"

 Ray walks into the cabin and the elder glares at him angrily. Ray backs up a bit. 

 "You dare to come back here?! After what you did?! Not a smart move young man!" The elder says.

 An unknown BeyBlader stands in the shadows and watches the others. Her long brown hair swaying in the soft breeze.

 "Looks like their having a little feud,"  The figure whispers to himself grinning evilly, 

"The boss will like this."

 The young brown haired blader looks at the mystery beyblader curiously. She could tell he was a blader by the way he acted.

The mystery beyblader sees the girl and glares at her, then jumps into the air disappearing behind the building.

Ray walks out of the Elders cabin looking a bit angry.

The young girl watches where the mystery person went while walking. She bumps into Ray and looks at him, "Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh... Uhh... That's ok... Hi I'm Ray..." Ray says putting out his hand for her to shake.

The girl slowly takes the hand and shakes it, "I'm Pedea."

"Nice to meat you Pedea... What brings you here? I've never seen you before so I'm guessing your either new to the village or just visiting..." Ray says smiling.

Mariah, who is still watching narrows her eyes in jealousy.

Pedea smiles and says, "I'm new...I'm trying to find a team to join for beyblading."

"I see... Well I sure hope you find a team... I could help you if you like..." Ray says smiling back.

By this time Mariah's face if beat red. She glares at the brown haired girl in anger.

Pedea looks at Ray for a moment, "Really?"

"Ya why not... The WhiteTiger's might like to have a new member... And there are many other beybladers in the village..." Ray says.

"Thank you Ray," Pedea smiles.

"Your very welcome," Ray smiles back.

Pedea's fears of not finding a team fade away as Ray smiles at her.

"Come on," Ray says as he takes Pedea's hand and walks towards the WhiteTigers tree house.

The mystery beyblader smirks as he now watches the two Bladers talking. He looks over to where Mariah is hiding and stifles a laugh.

Mariah growls and turns and heads towards a shortcut to the treehouse, "There is no chance that pricy brat is going to join my team."

________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime the Blade Breakers are having a meeting

"We should go to Japan to see Ray. Maybe we could stay there a while. Like a little vacation. I'm sure he would be happy to see us." Kenny says.

"Leave Ray alone. He needs some time to him self," Kai says leaning back on a chair with his hands behind his head.

"But Kai. He is part of our team and teams stick together. What about the rest of you? What do you think? We'll have a vote," Kenny says.

"I'm staying out of this one," Dizzi says.

"Kenny, you got to learn that teams don't always stay together. Face it, Ray might leave then again he might not. It don't matter, I am the best blader anyway," Kai says.

"That's you vote. Now let the others vote. I still say Ray would love us to visit. Tyson? Max? What do you guys say?" Kenny asks.

 "I'd love to see China!" Max grins, "Come on Kai old buddy... We promise to be real good and train extra hard if we go and see Ray."

"Ok lets go for a little while but after that u guys better train BADLY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai says.

Kenny blocks his ears, "Ouch!"

"I heard that LOUD and clear... Sheesh," Dizzi says.

"So does that mean where join then?" Max asks.

"Yes, fine, lets go..." Kai says.

"About time... Kai should know by now that arguing with you guys isn't going to get him anywhere." Dizzi says. 

"Ok... Where is Tyson?" Kai asks exasperated. 

"Tyson's out to lunch... literally and metaphorically..." Kenny teases.

The three bladers turn to see Tyson stuffing his mouth in the other room. Kai sighs and bangs his head in the table.

A few seconds later Tyson gets up full and joins the others, "Hey what's up?"

"Bout time Tyson. We are going to see Ray for a while so hurry up!!!" Kai growls.

"Ah! Ok! Ok!" Tyson says, "Sheesh... Can't anyone eat without having the world on their back about it?" 

Max laughs.

"Let's go already so we can get back," Kai says.

"LET'S GO!" Tyson shouts.

________________________________________________________________________

The two reach the WhiteTigers tree house and Ray stops and looks at it sadly, "You're on your own now... I have to go..." He says as he turns and walks off, "Goodluck..."

"But... Where are you going Ray?" Pedea asks.

"I have something I've got to do... Sorry," Ray lies.

"Ok then..." Pedea says not fully believing him. She watches him leave then looks towards the treehouse, "No time like the present." She says as she walks over to the tree and looks around for a way up.

Someone up in the tree looks down and laughs, "You expect to get up here? You look like you can't even climb stairs let alone a tree."

"Hey that's rude!" Pedea shouts, "I came here to join the WhiteTigers and if you're one of them then I'm out of here!"

"Buh bye then you little pricy brat!" The voice shouts back.

Pedea growls then turns and walks away as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Lee looks over to Mariah who is still watching Pedea walk away, "That wasn't very nice."

Kevin laughs and Gary ignores them as he munches on a sandwich he'd brought with him.

"It wasn't suppose to be," Mariah replies.

________________________________________________________________________

Ray heads towards his house head lowered. He reaches his house and sits on the steps 

looking out at the horizon, "I wish I didn't have to lie so much. I wish I didn't have to

keep so much from the ones I care about."

The mystery beyblader watches Ray from in a tree hidden in the shadows it gives off as

well as by the cloak he wears over his head to hide his face, "Master Shircan will be

pleased when I tell him the news. Now I must seek the help of the Master of Fire."


End file.
